Zombie II Total Apocalypse
by NightOfSilverRain
Summary: This is a sequel to my story, Zombie. Read it first. WARNING Rated for Violence and slight language. (STATUS: Currently working on other projects.. WILL FINISH THIS EVENTUALLY)
1. Years After

Total Apocalypse

_Sequel to Zombie_

"Chaper 1"

One year ago, a deadly infection spread across the united states. Within a couple of weeks, it became known across the globe. The only survivors now where then ones that were fast on there feet and very clever. Also, there were.. You know… slim.

Anyway, After Gaz had died, Dib began to change. He had thought of it as his fault his sister had died, even though it clearly wasn't. He changed from thirteen year old boy who was obsessed with the paranormal to a _fourteen_ year old boy who didn't feel. Didn't cry. Didn't feel happiness. He was completely emotionless. The only thing he felt was pain and anger.

Zim had became a bit paranoid himself. Ever since the infection on the first day, he hadn't found Gir. Yeah, at first, he thought nothing of it. He always came back. But that was a year ago.

Tak had _completely_ lost it. All of the _not needed _crap went to her head. Yeah. Things have changed… a lot.

It was a bright sunny day, considering zombies had taken over the earth. Dib, Zim and Tak sat in the back of the pick up truck playing Monopoly. Zim rolled. And drew a card.

Dib stared, sort of side tracked, at the horizon in front of him. The sun was about to down and he knew those things would be out soon. He dozed off into the sunset when something got his attention.

"Hello?" Tak said, waving her hand in front of his face. "It's your turn."

Dib sighed. "I don't wanna play anymore." he said, jumping out of the back of the truck and walking along side of the dirt road that surrounded them. Zim sighed.

"I'll talk to'em." he said, following after him.

Zim ran to catch up with Dib. "What is it?" he asked.

"What's what?" Dib asked.

"I know when your upset or depressed." Zim said. "I haven't seen you this way in ages. Something's wrong." he said. Dib hesitated, then shrugged.

"I don't know… I just get this weird feeling. Like, something's gonna happen. But I don't know what." he then stared at the ground and play with the dirt under his feet. Zim shrugged and walked back to the truck.

"Whatever."

Dib slowly sat down onto the dirt ground and rest his arms on his legs. It was making his nervous knowing something would happen. He'd had this feeling before. Something ALWAYS happened.

He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep because he woke up to the shout of Tak shaking his shoulder.

"It's getting dark. We need to get going before those _things_ come out."

Dib jerked awake and stood up, stretching. He turned to where they had originally had there things when he realized they had already been packed into the back of the truck. He sighed a hoped in though the back window. He _had_ lost a lot of wait lately.

They drove off, hoping to find a place to stay. It'd be a risky move to attempt stay in the truck, especially it being pitch black out.

Dib stared out of the window, his head resting on his hand. He looked over to the seat next to him, always expecting Gaz to one day be sitting there. She wasn't. He sighed, again, propping his hand on his hand…

He began to yawn listening to the sound of the radio..

_I cant remember anything_

_Cant tell if this is true or dream_

_Deep down inside I feel to scream_

_This terrible silence stops me_

_Now that the war is through with me_

_Im waking up I can not see_

_Now that there's not much left of me_

_There's nothing left but pain now_

_Hold my breathe as I wish for death_

_Oh please Gad wake me_

For, some odd reason, those lyrics always spoke to him. He felt as if every word was to him even thought it didn't.

_I cant remember anything._

The night his mother died, he didn't remember anything about his childhood. And anything he did was blurred and vague.

_Cant tell if this is true or dream._

Was this real? This was a question he'd asked him self for three years. All this Zombie crap. Just the word 'zombie' made his shiver.

_Deep down inside I feel to scream_

_This terrible silence stops me_

He has been unable to speak his mind since Gaz died. He didn't understand how a person could just stop talking… feeling… _fearing_…Even if he wanted to let it out, he couldn't. He just couldn't let himself.

_Now that the war is through with me_

_Im waking up I cannot see_

His entire life had been a war. Every since Gaz had been born, His dad was busy and never home. It had been a battle for love. Gaz was dead. It was over. He could get all the love he wanted, right? Right… If only his father wasn't dead too… He didn't have a family anymore.

Even before that, No one ever cared about him. Maybe Gaz cared _a little_ but that wasn't gonna continue like it had. He couldn't see it. He couldn't see what made him different. So different that made people point and laugh. What made mothers hide there children from him. And what made people so cold. So merciless.

_Now that there's not much left of me_

_There's nothing left but pain now_

Nothing left, huh? Nothing but Anger… Pain… No expression.

_Hold my breathe as I wish for death_

_Oh please Gad wake me_

All that was left was to wish that he was dead. He didn't have a reason to live anymore. _Oh God… God please! JUST END IT! END ME! I CANT TAKE MUCH MORE! _He'd say to himself every single lifeless, breathe taking, skull crunching day…

He lived through it just like _he_ did. (A/N: You'll know what I mean if you know what the song's about.)

He stared out the window out at the world and eventually drifted into a rock hard sleep. He didn't wake for some time, but when he did, it would be painful.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Erika

Dib woke the next morning in an unfamiliar bed. He must have still been asleep when they found a place. He sat un, rubbing the sore spot on his neck.

He was, what looked like, what was once a little girls room. The walls were a bright eggshell and the sheets and pillows were bright, faded, pink. There was a dresser in the corner, however, it was empty and broken.

Dib rose to his feet, but then clutched at his stomach in pain. For some reason, for a while now, he'd been getting these pains in his stomach. They only lasted a couple of seconds but they seemed like ages.

He slowly walked tiredly towards the door, every step 'creeking' every time he lied his foot down. _creeeek…. Creeeeekkk….. Creeeeekkk…._

He peeked his head out of the door and looked around. He thought he might have been upstairs but he couldn't be sure.

He walked over to another door and opened it to reveal a long, dark hallway. There was a light on at the very end, and he walked towards it.

He peaked into the door. Tak was lying in bed, still asleep, while Zim was slouching on the window sill, staring outside at the pale gray sky.

He could have sworn he saw a tears slide down his check.

He tried to ease into the room without a sound but he stepped on just the right plank of wood. _Creeeeeeeecckk.._

Zim rose an antennae and turned around.

"Oh, sorry." Dib quickly spoke up. "I was just-"

"It's fine."

Dib was somewhat shocked with his response. He didn't say anything else. He just turned, and walked, somewhat quietly, out,

He opened the door to the garden outside. Everything was so grey. The sky… the grass… the trees… life…

He stepped outside and took a deep breathe of thick, foggy air. He couldn't help staring up at the sky. The dark stratus clouds covered the sky. It should be raining soon.

He, all of a sudden, felt as if he was in a trance. He slowly started into the woods near the house.

He wasn't thinking about the dangers in it. The chance's even… he just walked. He didn't care where he was going. He just needed to…

It was quiet. The only sound that was heard was the crunching of leaves and dirt beneath his feet. As he walked, he didn't pay the slightest attention to what surrounded him.

A walker broke the silence. He heard the crunching leaves behind him and peeked his head over his shoulder.

He shouted, shocked, and tripped backwards over a tree stump.

It approached him like a dog chasing a deer.

Dib backed away as quick as he could. He just couldn't get to his feet.

He pinned his on his back. Dib screamed, pushing at it's shoulders.

All at once, a sword whipped across the edge of his scythe-like hair, swiping the creature's head off.

He was stunned for a moment. He couldn't move. He looked back to see what had just saved his skin. It was a girl.

She had blonde hair and mid-night eyes. He dress was black with red stripes and she wore thick black boots. She looked down at him with a discussed look on her face. "Your welcome."

"T-thanks…" he said, shakily.

She tightened her jaw. "You should be. I just _saved_ your ass…"

She out her arm, pulling him off of the ground.

"I suppose you have a name?" she asked obnoxiously.

Dib brushed himself off. "It's Dib… yours?"

She looked away, wondering weather of not to answer. "Erika." she spit out. "The name's Erika."

Dib shrugged. "Well… Erika… Thanks for that."

"Whatever."

Dib turned and began to walk away, when he noticed footsteps behind him. Was she _following_ him? He turned around. She stood there, appearing to be waiting for and answer as to why he stopped.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She furrowed her brow. "What, you think I'm gonna leave? You idiot, I've been looking for other for over a year now! I'm not gonna go on by my self for the rest of my life."

Dib held up his hands in an _I surrender_ way. "Ok! Whatever!" he said, thinking to himself. _This is gonna suck…_

He eventually made it back to the house, Erika following. Zim saw them from the window and met them at the door.

He came to the door with a slight smile. His smile faded when he saw Dib's 'little friend'.

"Uh, who is this?" he asked, as if she wasn't even there.

Dib rolled his eyes. "Erika… apparently…"

"Loosen up on the attitude, kid, got it?"

"IT'S. DIB."

Zim loosened up when she revealed her personality. Apparently, He wasn't the only one that disliked Dib.

He turned, walking inside, which said he didn't have a problem with her entering. Which, she did.

She immediately dropped everything and sat down. She pulled out a sort of map out of her bag, which knocked a sort of metal piece. She quickly grabbed it and shoved it back. No one really noticed.

She kicked her feet up, knocking over a couple books and glasses. They ignored her for the time being.

Meanwhile…

The little robot stumbled over the rocky edge and glared over the edge. He shakily rose to his feet in tears. He suit was covered with dirt and rips. He wiped the tears and blood off of his face, still sniffling.

"I'll find you, Master"


End file.
